


Lazy Day

by Huskinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: A lazy day for Kakashi.





	

Kakashi lay in bed soaking in the sun’s rays. Next to him the bed was already cold, Gai having gotten up hours before Kakashi was even awake . Deciding that today was going to be a lazy day-like most days-he got dressed and grabbed his latest Icha-Icha book.

He easily found Gai training at his usual spot-his pre-student-training workout- and settled in to read, occasionally glancing up and enjoying the view. He watched as one green-clad arm shot out to deliver a powerful blow to the wooden post, followed in quick succession by a roundhouse kick to the same spot, splintering the wood. Flawless. Kakashi thinks, before going back to his book.

Later, when they get back from training Kakashi flops down on their bed and Gai jokes that Kakashi looks like he’s trained all morning. Kakashi just responds that the book was mentally exhausting, but secretly hopes that Gai will join him in bed, even for a little bit, before going back to exerting himself. Guy instead decides that he can exert himself in bed just as well and Kakashi is okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but please feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
